Little Elementary:YA Brains switched!?
Little elementary To learn more Transript (in scince class) Mr. Lame:Hello class. Everyone well not Neddle,Me,Mallow,Dream,Gizmo & Matey:HELLOOOOOO Mr. Lame. Mr. Lame:Well I guess six students don't wanna say Mr. Lame. Matey:Well you see Mr. Lame we don't wanna be rude. Mr. Lame:Yeah YA right. Gizmo:(Reading a book then stops reading it)(gaps) Thunder:(looks at gizmo in a sassy look)(stops looking) Me:(to myself)My brain hurts. Mr. Lame:(speaks in a weird voice)Tomorrow we're gonna switch brains! Wishes:(screaming)I BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY MY WHOLE LIFE!(not really) Dream:(looks at wishes)Can you please stop screaming? (now in the hallway) Streamers:OMG!Like I'm gonna switch brains with my boyfriend! Me:Um?Can I talk to you? Streamers:NO GET AWAY! Me:(sigh)Those mean popular girls always picks on people. (now in the cafeteria) Me:(sitting next to Gizmo)So wanna have your own series? Gizmo:(so mad,put his hands on the table & looks at me)NO I DON'T!(lie) Mallow:YA two better get along sometime. Me:(whispering to Mallow)I'm trying to okay? Mallow:(whispers back to me)okay. (the next day & back in science class) Mr. Lame:Okay class time to switch brains! Streamers:CAN I TAKE MY BOYFRIEND!? Mr. Lame:Yes. Gizmo(to himself)Can I get outta here!?Make this girl leave me alone!(talking to Mr. Lame)Can I...take a break? Mr Lame:Yes. (now in the hallway with me looking at my locker & me quietly crying) Me:(quietly crying well it's the same as whispering & crying at the same time)Why does Gizmo have to be so.......rude? Gizmo(quietly opens the doors)(quietly shuts the doors)(noticed me quietly crying)Um..what's wrong? Me:(still quietly crying)Nothing.... Gizmo:Did I just lie to you again? Me:(still quietly crying)Um...yes...um...no... Gizmo:Yes I did lie to you.The Villans wanted the're own series.(sigh) Me:(stops quietly crying)Really? Gizmo:Yes. Me:(looks at Gizmo)You can always tell me. Gizmo:(looks at me)Really? Me:Of course. Streamers:(comes out the doors,gets gizmo)Gotcha!(sticks her tongue out at me) Me:Streamers that's not nice of you to do that in school! Streamers:(ignored me)Whatever. (back in science class) Needle:(noticed streamers say whatever)(to herself)Oh my gosh I need to tell Mr. Lame.(talking to Mr. Lame & tells him what Streamers has done to me) (now a scene in the hallway) Mr Lame:Streamers can you come please!? Streamers:(sticks her tongue at Mr. Lame) Mr. Lame:Streamers your gonna be in detention! Streamers:(she has a extra voice coming in her)FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER! Needle:(hiding behind me)EEEK! Me:(looks at needle)Needle you don't have to be scared. Matey:(looks at me)I guess she's just scared of Streamers. Gizmo:Don't worry I got this one............All we need is just the death lazer! Fright:Where do we find that? Whispy:(whispers to fright)Well it's at hive tower.I'll get it for Ya. (whispy uses her powers to get the death lazer) Gizmo:Ok...we just push this button here(pushes a button)BINGO! Streamers:(noticed the death lazer is coming)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (now a scene where it's white & then black) Mr. Lame:We're now gonna cancel brain changing! Everywone axcemept Streamers & Mr. Lame:YAY! (now a scene at Mallow's house) Mallow:Wanna play super smash bros. for wii u? Me,Wishes,Dream,Whispy:YEAH! Cloud:(talking to me)First how was school today? Me:Awesome! The End Trivia * Mr. Lame said switching brains is tomorrow not today well this is little elementary. * This is gotta be one of the weirdest movies. Category:New Movies Category:Special Category:Little Elementary